Young in War The Story of Retch Part 1
by Potatoe Walrus
Summary: In the Planet of Abridon, young Retch is taking a trip to Sayan on the Day of the CIS Invasion.


In the Outer Rim Territories,Lies the Koradin Sector,and inside this Sector,lies a planet named Abridon. **Abridon** was a pleasant, mountainous planet with special significance to the career of Republic Forces,Bounty Hunters,And Smugglers. Its capital housed the Abridon Government Center. While Sayan was the center of its shipbuilding industry. It was primarily notable to the galaxy as 'The Finest Shipbuilders In the World'. But In that planet,inside its Capital City,rested a young man,under a large,green tree,as silent as it was,many people were in danger.

Retch woke up,his eyes shifting left to right,he lay motionless against the soft,green grass. He sat up grunting,rubbing his eyes. For he was still very tired,but he still had a trip to go to. A Woman's voice broke the silence,he realised it to be his Mother. "Richard! There you are,come,your Father is leaving soon,so get dressed." His mother said urgently. Retch got up,his Mother hugging him,as she led him inside. He then walked into his room,walking towards his almost empty closet. "I gotta clean up in here someday." He decided,as he grabbed his jumpsuit. His Father worked for Sayan,the center of Abridon's shipbuilding industry,and he was leaving,for he promised he would take Retch to see the Ships he worked on. Retch slipped on his jumpsuit,and he sheathed a small Vibro-Knife -for self-defence- as his parents would always say. His father walked in. "Morning Richy,you excited for today?" His father said,a warm smile across his face. "You bet,I cant wait to see the ships!" Retch said,eager to see Starships for the first time. A moment later,both Retch and his Father said goodbye to his Mother,and rode in a Landspeeder to Sayan. Soon after reaching Sayan Industries,Retch was greeted by a older man,His name was Joseph,but he recommended the name 'Big Joe'. All three of the Men walked down a long hallway,they chatted until they reached a large blast door. "Behold." Big Joe said as he slid his keycard through a Sensor. "Sayan Shipbuilding." As the doors open,Retch couldn't believe his eyes,Starships were being built right before him! He saw ships of all kinds,small ships,big ships,all of different color and shape. And amongst these ships,were Humans and Aliens,building and repairing these ships! He saw Rodians,Hammerheads,Aqualishs,and all sorts of Species. "You built ALL of these ships from scratch?" Retch asked eagerly. "Well,Not all,some people donate ships to be taken apart,or made into a new one. But mostly." Big Joe answered,chuckling. A Artoo unit rolled by,making a chirping sound. Retch thought this was the greatest day ever,or so he thought. Suddenly,the factory shook as a gigantic explosion ripped through the thick walls of the large factory. CIS Battleships flew through,opening fire on everyone and everything. The blast doors behind them slid open,as tan droids walked through,firing upon everything with their Menacing looking Blasters,red plasma bolts flew like falling stars around him,yet it all came in a blurr. Retch was suddenly knocked unconscious when a second explosion knocked him into a wall. He woke up hours later,the first thing he saw was Big Joe's corpse in front of him,and a thick black burn in the center of his chest,Blaster Pistol in hand. Retch grabbed the Corpse's Blaster Pistol,and ran for cover,a bit dizzy,he sled awkwardly against some rubble. Under a collapsed beam not to far from Retch,laid his Father,or half of him. He was crushed by the Beam,Thick red blood was oozing from his torso. The lower ribs, Spine,and guts were showing."NOOO!" Retch yelled,a Hot lump in his throat,and Tears rolling down his cheeks like rain against a window. He ran over to his father,he cried and cried until he could no more . He then noticed the silence. The CIS were long gone,and so were every life except his. He walked through the way they came. It was a Morgue of a hallway,Dead Bodies,both Human and Alien,Droid and Rodian,laid against the wall,or on the floor. But Retch simply walked over them,Traumatized. Then what he saw outside,was even worse. The City of Akrina,was burning. Buildings were crumbled,plasma bolts were flying everywhere. He saw a large grey Droid, with a rocket launcher as an arm,firing towards a group of robed figures,with blue or green streaks of light coming from their hands. Retch then noticed there was a silver cylinder in their hands,yet he couldn't see any more details from this range. Suddenly,one of the figures thrusted his hand,and the Droid went flying back. The third figure,a Bald man,disappeared and reappeared behind the droid,suddenly,the Droid fell in two pieces. The Robed figures looked towards me,walking up to me,the Sabers going back into the Handles. The man who cut the Super-Battle-Droid in half spoke to me in his deep voice. "Hello,my name is Mace Windu. This is my friend,Shaak ti." The Twi'lek women nodded at me,smiling. The third figure,who was not introduced,studied me. Yet he did not reveal his name. "Who are you young man?" Spoke Mace. "M-my…." Said Retch,traumatized. "It is alright,were Jedi Masters,were trying to fend off the CIS." Said Shaak ti. "CIS?..." Said Retch. The unnamed man spoke,in a calm voice. "They are the Droids who attacked Abridon." "I want to go home.." Retch felt lonely,he didn't have any other family members on Abridon,that he knew of. "Please,come with us back to Coruscant. You'll be very safe" Spoke Shaak Ti,her voice like a Mother. "O-kay." Retch hesitated before speaking. Soon,the Jedi known as Mace Windu led him to a Starship. They flew into Outer space,Retch noticed a large ship outside of Abridon,sending Huge streaks of Red Plasma down onto the planet. "Woah…" Said Retch,Noticing the stars become long streaks of light,as the two entered the brilliance of hyperspace. 


End file.
